


Just Thinking

by chooken



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Emotional Sex, M/M, Marcky, Morning Sex, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wakes up before dawn to find Nicky on the balcony and working himself into a state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Thinking

Mark rolled over in bed, reaching out to drape his arm across Nicky. Nothing. Sleepily, and not quite comprehending the sudden change, he moved his hand about, patting the bed. Still nothing. He finally took the initiative and opened his eyes, searching for the warm body that always lay beside him as he slept. He sat up with a jolt, realising that the bed was bare, and glanced around the room, wondering where the hell Nicky was.

“Nicky?” he called softly. There was no response so he blindly grabbed his robe off the floor and wrapped it around him, going to investigate. The bathroom light was off, so he abandoned that idea pretty fast. It was only when he noticed the slight flapping of the curtains that he realised the balcony door was open. He moved towards it, pulling his robe tighter, and poked his head outside.

There he was, knees pulled to his chest and chin rested on his knees, staring out over the dark and empty city. Mark glanced at his watch. Almost four in the morning.

“Nix?” he whispered, smiling apologetically as Nicky jerked and turned to look at him, his eyes flashing with surprise. He raked his hand through his hair when he realised who it was and smiled half-heartedly.

“Hey Marky.”

“Whatcha doing?”

Nicky shrugged and replaced his chin on his knees, staring out at the surrounding buildings, dark now that everyone had gone home. “Just thinking.”

Mark nodded and sat down in the spare balcony chair next to Nicky, knowing what ‘thinking’ entailed. Nicky was getting himself worked up over something totally stupid that nobody else would give a second thought to. He did it all the time and Mark was used to it, but he did worry when it happened. Nicky would always be so upset by the end of it that there was no reasoning with him.

Mark reached out to run a hand through blonde hair, loving the feel of the longer hair spilling through his fingers. He liked Nicky’s hair long and was glad he was growing it again. “About what?”

“Nothing.” Nicky sighed, not moving to look at Mark. He just kept staring out blankly at the sky. Mark sighed, tracing his finger down Nicky’s neck until he shivered. Absently he moved his hand back up to rake the lower strands upwards before smoothing them out again, idly playing with the long hair. He saw a small smile spread over Nicky’s lips at the affectionate touch and continued with it, brushing Nicky’s hair behind his ear with his index finger.

“Come here.” Mark said softly. Nicky obediently stood and went to sit with his legs across his boyfriend’s lap, burying his face in the darker boy’s chest and looking unseeingly out to the side. Mark continued his styling of Nicky’s hair and kissed the top of his head, frowning as Nicky sniffed. “Gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

“Dunno.” Nicky replied, his voice thick and hoarse. “Just, dunno... thinking.” He shook his head. “You’ll think it’s stupid.”

“No chance, mate.” Mark replied, nuzzling his face into Nicky’s hair and breathing in the full clean scent of pure Nicky. “I’d never think you’re stupid.”

“You wouldn’t would you?” Nicky whispered, more to himself than Mark. “You never do.”

Mark sat in silence for a moment, waiting for Nicky to tell him of his own accord. When the silence stretched for minutes he grew tired of it and rubbed his nose up Nicky’s cheek to draw him up for a kiss. Nicky obliged and for a moment their tongues tangled together lovingly, familiarizing themselves with the taste of the others mouth. When he finally pulled away on a content sigh, Nicky buried his face in Mark’s chest again, pulling Mark’s robe slightly to the side so he could nuzzle dark hair. Mark smiled and rubbed his hand down the back of Nicky’s pale pink satin robe. Only Nicky Byrne, fashion guru, could have a pink satin robe and get away with it.

“Come on babe.” Mark whispered softly, toying idly with one of the ties on Nicky’s robe. “Tell us what’s wrong, yeah? What’s getting you so worked up?”

There was silence again and Nicky took the opportunity to kiss Mark’s chest lightly, working up to his neck and resting there. “This is nice.” he murmured. “Just you and me.”

Mark nodded and kissed his forehead. “Yeah. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Nicky replied. “Love you so much.” He let out a small dry sob, his back hitching, and Mark rubbed it soothingly. Nicky had clearly thought himself silly again and Mark smiled affectionately, trailing kisses across Nicky’s forehead.

“What’s wrong love?” Mark whispered, wrapping his arms around Nicky and holding his tightly clasped hands, rubbing his thumbs across Nicky’s linked fingers. Nicky shook his head and unclasped his hands to allow them to tangle with Mark’s, reaching up for a kiss.

“I miss you.” Nicky confessed quietly. “We’re always working and I never get to spend time with you anymore. I know it’s silly because we see each other all the time but I just miss... you and me.”

“I know.” Mark replied. “It’s been hell. But we’ve got holidays soon and we’ll spend time together then, won’t we?” Nicky nodded. “I miss you too, you know? I hate it that we’re never alone, always around people. I just want to jump you sometimes, tell everybody to sod off; that you’re my boyfriend and I don’t care who knows it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Christ Mark.” Nicky murmured. “Christ I love you.”

“Love you more.”

Nicky nodded and kissed him again, slipping his hand inside Mark’s robe to find a nipple and pinch it lightly. Mark let out a soft moan and kissed Nicky’s hair as fingers trailed down his side and back up again, running over his ribs. Nicky felt himself react to the needy sounds Mark was making and craned his head for a kiss, meeting Mark passionately.

“I missed this too, you know.” Nicky whispered as he pulled back. “It’s been so long since we’ve done this properly.” Mark nodded and kissed Nicky again, the fingers of one hand tangling in Nicky’s hair. It was true there’d been no time for proper lovemaking; they’d been restricted to quickies or nothing at all. No time for real connection.

Mark slid his hand through Nicky’s hair and downwards, running down Nicky’s neck and across, sliding the satin off his shoulder and breaking away to run butterfly kisses along the smooth skin, delighting in the soft moan Nicky made as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck and suckled at his ear. “Mark.” Nicky whispered softly as a calloused hand ran suggestively up the front of his robe and then back down, swiftly untying the flimsy belt and edging inside, resting against his belly. “Mark... love you...”

Nicky moved to straddle Mark’s lap as best he could in the tiny plastic chair, arching his back as the hand on his stomach moved up to tweak one nipple and then another, causing them to become peaked and hard. He moaned into Mark’s ear and began nipping the lobe as his hands ran all over the younger boy’s body, thrusting gently as Mark’s hand moved down and cupped his bulge, making Nicky groan loudly. He slid his hands between them and undid Mark’s own robe, his eyes opening wide in delight when he realised there was nothing beneath.

Mark broke away from where he’d been nibbling Nicky’s neck and met his lips as the smaller boy began to move against him, their erections rubbing together in a delicious rhythm as they swallowed each others moans. Nicky was the first to break away and attacked Mark’s neck with wet kisses, still pushing himself against his lover as small whimpers escaped his throat. Mark moaned and trailed his fingers down Nicky’s back and under the robe, securing a grip on the firm butt and helping Nicky to move against him. It was when he gently ran a finger along Nicky’s crack that all movement stopped and Nicky broke away to look up at Mark.

Nicky nodded and Mark hissed in a breath, offering his fingers for Nicky to lick and suck, letting out a gasp as Nicky’s tongue twisted around the long digits, his eyes smiling suggestively. Nicky released the fingers with a wet pop and led them back to his entrance, kissing Mark fiercely as one tested the tight ring and then slipped in, causing Nicky to let out a low whimper of pleasure. Mark’s hand was in his hair and Nicky bucked into the touch as the second finger moved in alongside the first, striking lucky almost immediately.

“Mark...” Nicky shuddered, burying his face in one strong shoulder. “Mark... more...”

Mark nodded and slid in another finger, pausing as Nicky’s body resisted slightly. Soon enough though, Nicky relaxed and pushed into the touch as Mark slid the remainder in, scissoring and stretching the tight passage. Nicky was ready and he told Mark so, panting his eagerness into Mark’s ear and causing the other boy to cry out softly, twisting his fingers one last time for good measure.

“Get up...” Mark gasped, groaning as Nicky thrust against him. “God Nix... Get up and face the balcony.”

Nicky did so, resting his hands on the railing and looking out at the city, all the while aware of Mark’s hot sweaty body behind him. He wondered if there was anyone in the buildings that could see them. If there were, they’d were about to get quite a show!

He groaned as Mark pressed himself against Nicky’s back, hands resting beside Nicky’s on the rail. Nicky could feel the heat of his body and arched his back as Mark’s hard length nudged at his entrance, spreading pre-cum. Mark bit his lip and ran his hands over Nicky’s smooth back, gripping his hips as he edged forward into the tight passage, Nicky bucking and writhing in front of him. He kept pushing until he was fully sheathed, Nicky mewling loudly. He grasped Nicky’s cock in one strong hand, pumping slowly as he started to move in rhythm. Nicky cried out and stood up properly, reaching behind to tangle his fingers tightly in Mark’s hair as small nips and bites rained down on his shoulder.

“Nicky...” Mark whimpered, pumping Nicky faster. “God... so tight...”

Nicky cried out as Mark shifted and located his prostate, hitting it again and again now that he had found it. Nicky was driving himself back into the thrusts now and twisted his head to meet Mark’s mouth, his hand still gripping dark hair. Mark gasped into Nicky’s mouth and speeded up his efforts, coming on a last thrust that had them both over the edge as his hot seed spilled inside Nicky’s body, both boys crying their pleasure out into the sleeping city.

Mark was about to pull out, his legs wobbling with fatigue, when Nicky stopped him, reaching around to hold him still. Mark obeyed the hand on his left buttock and kissed Nicky’s neck gently.

“Stay.” Nicky said softly. “Stay just for a moment.”

Mark nodded and wrapped his arms around Nicky’s waist, already feeling his softening cock start to slip out of its own accord. Thankfully Nicky nodded and Mark let himself slide out, bending to pick up Nicky’s robe again and drape it around his shoulders. Nicky smiled affectionately and turned to wrap Mark in the robe with him, resting his cheek against Mark’s chest.

“God.” Nicky whispered, running his hands down Mark’s back. “God Mark.”

Mark smiled and bent to kiss his hair. “Good?”

“Fuck yeah.” Nick replied. “Hadn’t realised how much I’d missed it.”

Mark bent and picked up his own robe, sitting back down in the balcony chair and wrapping it around them both. Nicky craned his neck for a kiss and then replaced his head on Mark’s chest, listening to the strong heartbeat beneath.

“We’re on holidays soon.” Mark said softly. “We’ll do that ten times a day, if you like.”

Nicky snorted. “I would like,” he said, “but I don’t think I could get it up that many times. And my arse’ll be really sore.”

“We could treat it as a challenge.” Mark replied. “Ten can be our goal and we’ll work towards it.”

Nicky grinned. “Shut up.”

“Shutting up.”

Nicky laughed and pecked Mark’s lips, watching as the first hints of pink and blue edged over the horizon, heralding the new day. He smiled and buried his face in Mark’s chest, laughing softly as he realised the other boy had fallen asleep. Poor Marky hadn’t got his beauty sleep; he’d be murder to work with today. Nicky turned and led Mark to bed, the sleepy boy happy to be guided as long as he didn’t have to open his eyes. Nicky wrapped the blankets around them, glancing at the clock. They had two more hours before Jake came to wake them up.

Nicky couldn’t wait for the holidays.


End file.
